christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Christmas in Canada
" " is the sixth Christmas episode of the animated series , aired as the fifteenth episode of the show's seventh season. The episode was nominated for the 2004 ; however, it lost to the episode "The Birth of Evil". Synopsis Kyle's brother Ike's birth parents arrive at their house and inform them that they now have legal custody of him because the Canadian Prime Minister has declared that any adopted Canadian must be returned to its birth parents, Kyle and his parents are devastated and the town give them money so that they can raise enough so they can go to court and Ike can be readopted this makes the other children especially Cartman really angry because their parents gave them their Christmas money so they now don't have any presents for Christmas and they tell Kyle because of his family Christmas is ruined, Kyle tells them that they can fly to Canada to convince the Prime Minister to give Ike back so that everyone's Christmas won't be ruined, they then persuade Mr. Kim the Chinese restaurant manager to fly them to Canada after accepting $62 from them and they take off, during the night the engine blows and Mr. Kim abandons them and the plane crashes and they survive the crash uninjured and encounter a group of Canadians and they tell them their mission and they tell them to follow a road to where the Prime Minister lives meanwhile a man named Scott (known as the town dick) follows them, in their journey they encounter a mountie, a fisherman, and a mime who join them in their journey with their own problems to report to the Prime Minister. After evading Scott they arrive at the Prime Minister's palace and the doorman tells them that he isn't seeing anyone today and took a vacation, upon hearing this the boys break down and cry, this upsets the doorman and reveals that he was lying the whole time and takes them to see the Prime Minister who is a giant glowing head, Kyle tells him that Ike deserves to live with his family because they raised him like he was one of their own and they were the only family he's ever known, the Prime Minister tells him that he won't give back Ike and blows up Kenny with eye beams everyone is shocked and horrified at what a horrible person he is and he brags about how "great" he is and Stan notices a curtain behind him and opening it revealing that the Prime Minister is actually a robot being controlled by Saddam Hussein, Saddam is arrested and Ike's parents decide to give him back, Cartman's stopwatch beeps and informs Kyle that it's Christmas Day and they aren't home with presents so he's going to beat up Kyle like he'd been threatening to do throughout the episode and Kyle lightly slaps him causing him to cry. Rick the Mountie then comes back in inviting the boys to celebrate Christmas Canadian-style, being part of a parade, celebrating Saddam's capture and the boys efforts to de-power him. Oblivious (either unaware of unwilling to realize it) to what has transpired, Stan is the only one unhappy, he sighs and says that maybe they'll have a Christmas adventure next year. Cast External Links * South Park Wiki: It's Christmas in Canada * Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Comedy Central Category:Award-nominated specials Category:2003 releases